My Most Trusted Student
by Fate12343
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle gains a new student, what quests await her and this young unicorn. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The following is a story that I have written out in a comic (Though, the comic starts off differently).

The comic will slowly be posted day by day at the following facebook page, once completed: #!/pages/Fluffle-Puff/178065892357408

Please like the page, to show your suppost for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as long as the comic series.

All original characters belong to Hasbro.

Thank you.

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle, grew older in her Alicorn years, she was handed a very important role. Not only was she now ruler of Equestria, she was to take on her own student, and train her to be a great unicorn as well. Twilight knew her roles and duties, as did her friends. They were all living in Canterlot with her, as the great heros.

Luna and Celestia now stood by and watched Twilight, as their magic started to fade away. Twilight knew they didn't have much time left, but the rulers said it was ok. After all, Twilight and her friends were all the size of adult ponies now. Not as tall as Celestia or Luna, but adults.

"Come on, Spike." She said to her dragon. He hadn't grown to much. "Let's go and meet the fillies." Spike nodded, and started walking.

"You know Twilight, it's been a few years now." He told her.

"It's been 6 years, 3 months, and 23 days since I've become an Alicorn." She reasured her dragon.

"Geez, you still count everything out." He laughed a bit. "I'm exited to meet all the young fillies today."

"Oh, me too. I hope they all do well."

Twilight used her magic to open the doors, as she walked inside and looked at her friends. "There she is!" Rainbow dash said, flying over. She was the captain of the wonderbolts now, and her flying had really improved.

"Hello girls." Twilight said.

"Darling, look at you!" Rarity said.

"What?" Twilight looked at her hooves. "Oh yeah. Thanks a lot Rarity." She smiled as her golden plates clacked against the floor.

"Oh, its not a problem darling. I'm just exited that you were ok with all of us helping today." Said the white unicorn.

"Of course I am! You five are my best friends." She said as Rainbow Dash landed back in her seat. "I have stuff to do though, so don't let anything get out of hand!" She smiled. "Thanks again girls!" With that, the Alicorn ran off."

"Oh, shes so Nervousited!" Pinkie laughed.

"Well, she has all the rights to be! She's nervous and exited about getting this new student of hers." Apple Jack said.

"Well, shall we begin?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yup!" Rainbow said. "Hit it Rarity!"

"With pleasure!" The white uncorn used her magic to open the door for the first student.

* * *

Twilight walked through the castle. Her mind racing about training a new student. She had to be raised the same way as Twilight. "Alright.." She trotted up the stairs to an empty room. "Here we go." She smiled, as she started organizing some things.

Magic spell books for begginers, a bed to sleep in, an alarm clock. "Oh.. What do little fillies like?!" She asked herself. "Ugh, I can't think straight." She felt the small waves of magic from the castle, and sighed.

She smiled, as her exitement grew. She trotted downstairs, where a gaurd opened the door this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a story that I have written out in a comic (Though, the comic starts off differently).

The comic will slowly be posted day by day at the following facebook page, once completed: #!/pages/Fluffle-Puff/178065892357408

Please like the page, to show your suppost for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as long as the comic series.

All original characters belong to Hasbro.

Thank you.

* * *

Dawn Blast, a young unicorn with amazing magical abilities, is Twilight Sparkles most trusted student. She has blazing blue eyes, and a blue and red mane. She's a pure white unicorn, with a cutie mark of a piece of paper with three squiggly lines. It symbolized memories. Memories of anything she's seen, heard, or done.

She was chasing her younger brother, Midnight Blast, and trying to play a game of tag. "I'll get you!" She called.

"No, stop! You're the princesses student! I'm just a normal unicorn!" He said, running. His grey body pointing him out in the day. His black mane fluttered as he ran. She charged some magic and appeared infront of him.

"Haha!" She said. Her little brother stopped flat, and looked at his older sister.

"Oh no.." He said. She laughed and then started trotting in the other direction.

"Come on, I need to be back in time for the Princess!" She said. Her little bother followed close behind with a smile on his face.

"I'm really proud of you sis!" He said. "I wish I had a lot of maical tallent like that." He looked down.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be an amazing unicorn. You have yet to get your cutie mark." She smiled.

"Thanks sis.."

The two wondered back to their home on castle grounds. Above the castle, was Dawn's room for when she did studies with the Princess. A little ways away, a 5 minute trot, was her home. Her youner brother went in first, and his older sister followed.

The first to great them was their mother, who was a smokey grey colour. Her eyes were also blue, and her mane was silver. Her father then trotted in. He was a very nice white colour, with hazel eyes. "How was it outside today Midnight?" Their mother asked.

"It was fine." He said. "Big sis really tired me out." The older sister smirked a bit, before levitating a glass with some chocolate milk in it. She set it infront of her brother, and then went over to her father.

"Are we still going on our walk?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but work came up yet again. Being a royal gaurd and all.. I need you to stay here with your mother and brother." He nuzzled her before stepping towards the door. Midnight rushed over, and nuzzled him quickly. He then smiled at their mother, and then left.

"He's been so busy.." Said their mother Rose.

"Its ok mommy!" Midnight said, levitatin his glass just a bit. "We're still here!"

"Thats right." Dawn said, walked over to her mother. "Besides, even if I need to study, I'll always be around to help."

"Oh, I hope so.." Rose smiled.

* * *

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "Oh, oh oh oh!" She giggled. "Twilight, you look so pretty!" She laughed again. "I'm so exited!"

"Pinkie Pie, please.. Calm down.." Twilight said, trying to stand still as Rarity helped get Twilight dressed.

"Give the girl some space, Pinkie." Rainbow said. "It's just a little ceremony."

"Oh, I know, but I'm still so exited! We get to use our elements to make this big explosion, and then.. and then! BAM! You come in Dashie, and your Wonderbolt team do this awesome thing, and then you do a sonic rainboom! Then Fluttershy will get her animals and birds to sing and help out, and I get to throw... A PARTY!" Pinkie spoke so fast, that Apple Jack had to shake her head.

"It's true! Y'all should get practising! I need to start baking now that I think about it.."

"Once I'm done fittin Twilihts dress.. I"ll start on decorations with Pinkie Pie.." Rarity said.

"I realy appriciate this girls.." Twilight said, smiling. "Oh, ow!"

"Sorry Darling, your wings.. I've gotten use to them oer the past 12 years, so I'll have to deal with it.." She smiled.

"I'm so happy! We wont ever grow anymore! I can throw parties forever!" Pinkie shot her party canon, startling the other ponies.

Twilights dress fluttered off of her into the fabric pieces, and Rarity let out a sigh. "Pinkie.." She said.

"Oups!" With that, the ponies sighed and scattered to their rightful places.

* * *

Twilight stood infront of Canterlot. Her friends had their Elements around their necks, and stood smiling. "Fillies, and Gental Colts." Twilight announced. "It is with great honour, that I, Twilight Sparkle, introduce to you, my most Trusted Student.. Dawn Blast."

A shy Dawn wondered infront of everyone with a smile on her face, and a nice pink dress on. Twilight smiled down at her, before continuing. "Dawn shall be the one to preform the Sun Celebration this year, under the passing of Princess Celestia.. This day shall be celebrated, as the Princess has done many things for us. We invite you all, to join us, tomorrow!"

A cheer came from the audiance, and Dawn smiled up at Twilight. The group of 7 walked back into the castle. "You want me to raise a sun for all of Equestira.." She asked.

"I asked, that it be done." Celestia said, walking out of the shadows. Luna stood with her.


End file.
